PRK-670 Modular Light Machine Gun
PRK-670 "OMA" Form Versatility. It's a powerful word, in a time where flexibilty is needed in theaters of war, while the M27 is quite the shower, this weapon aims to bring an easier way to bring sustainable firepower. The PRK-670 Modular Light Machine Gun, designed by Storm-Ion Corporations is the next gen of versatile yet devastating form of Light Machine Guns. This form shown here is the OMA (One Marksman Army) form. Chambered in 7.62x39mm, this form is made for powerful 800RPM automatic fire with steady, accurate long ranges, with a bipod mounted underneath the handguard to turn the platform into a stable tool, it can reach out quite aways, and with a FN60 Hybrid Optic, the user can use the ACOG scope to make precise shots. However, if there's need for a more close quarters engagements, the 3-point, retractable stock can be moved towards the gun and the reflex sight on top of the hybrid optic can be activated to bring tearing firepower to a more close, unforgiving location. PRK-670 "GSU" Form This form is known as the General Squad Usuage Form or the GSU form, designed for all forms of infantry to use. It comes with new parts and new features. First being a lighter bolt inside the LMG itself, bumping up the rate of fire from 800RPM to 910RPM, it does come with issues like lessened accuracy, but this was designed for the ability to unload lead quicker and fare better in close quarters scenarios. Second, this form is chambered in NATO Standard 5.56x45mm attached to a 100 round box, making it easier against infantry. Third is a 2-position retractable stock. Along with a few cosmetic changes, the GSU Form hopefully can be used by good hands in the field. PRK-670 "LIR" Form Like the M249 the US Army currently has in service, the PRK-670 can also accept magazines, but not the traditional STANAG magazines. The Light Infantry Form or LIR for short can accept SCAR or G36 Magazines as well, but shown here is Storm-Ion's custom made 50 round drum. Chambered in specialized M855A1 EPR's, this variation of the PRK-670 can deal consistent damage to enemy infantry targets as well as armored targets. It still retains the 910RPM from the GSU form. The LIR also comes with a foregrip for stabler performances in the field, and a foldable stock to make carrying this weapon in tight corridors much easier. Along with a few cosmetics, the LIR will bring LMG's much closer into the CQB foray. Though it bears reminiscence to a weapon of the past... PRK-670 "GRA" Form The last form of the PRK-670 is made for the General Reservist's Army or the GRA for short. This is like the OMA Form, but made for even longer ranges. Thanks to a a heavier barrel, this model can be chambered for the 7.62x51mm round, able to creater heavier damage from a further distance, though the box holds around 100 rounds. A 3-Position stock with a different buffer tube was added in the rear to make it more comfortable and easier to rest against the shoulder while still remaining stable, even with it's new bipod mounted on the barrel/gasblock is retracted. There's also a new VN-80 Hybrid Optic, with a reflex sight mounted on top of the variable zoom scope, even having the rear iron sight flipped down. Performance wise, it can fire at a healty 850RPM, somewhere in between the OMA Form and the GSU/LIR Form, it even has a proper guding rod near the charging handle for making reloads easier. If the PRK-670 succeeds, troops all over the planet will be able to customize their LMG's as they see fit, being able to adapt to any situation that is thrown in their way. This has been one of my more ambitious projects to make, and I'm proud to have shared them with you. Storm-X, Out. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Light Machine Guns